


Maybe I'm in love with you

by mobius2



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Love, jisoo the useless lesbian, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobius2/pseuds/mobius2
Summary: Ever since she arrived at YG Jisoo disliked Jennie, she was so perfect. But after a few years she got to know her and Jennie turned out to be a very nice person.Now Jisoo's thinking about Jennie all the time which doesn't mean that she's in love with her, right?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	Maybe I'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the ggflashfic, I've been in a Blackpink phase lately so I wanted to write about a bp pairing.

Ever since Jisoo arrived at YG entertainment as a trainee she had viewed Jennie as her biggest rival. She had been very cold towards her even though she has always been known as the sweetest trainee. She couldn’t help but feel envious of Jennie's charisma, it was so clear to her and everybody that Jennie would make it and debut.  
Jisoo wished she was a bit more like Jennie, that seemed to be born to be on stage. On the other hand, she had to work very hard just to be average. She was spending hours and hours in the training room, singing and dancing in order to improve herself.

What Jisoo didn’t know is that Jennie was actually envious of that determination and hard work. It wasn’t as easy for her as Jisoo and others though. And recently she had been struggling quite a lot with a new choreography they had to learn for the next monthly evaluation that was scheduled to happen soon.  
While Jisoo viewed Jennie as a rival, Jennie had always viewed Jisoo as a cool unnie. She knew how sweet the older girl was so she finally asked her for help: 

“Excuse me Jisoo but can you help me with this choreography?"  
Jisoo didn't know what to answer, in three years that she had been a trainee it was the first time that Jennie was coming to ask her something. Despite the fact that the younger girl was getting on her nerves, she still decided to help her because she just couldn’t refuse, that’s how she was, nice.  
After a few hours of training, Jennie got every move right and she was now dancing the choreography better than Jisoo. When Jisoo remarked this, she felt a bit bitter because she knew that she had helped her biggest competitor and that it could make her lose her place in the debut team in the future. But right when Jisoo was thinking about this, Jennie stopped dancing and came running towards the older girl, hugging her tightly:

"Thank you so so so much. Now I finally know the choreography. You have no idea how much I admire your work ethic, you’re such a hard worker and you’re also kind.".  
Jisoo was a bit surprised, everyone knew how hard she worked yet it wasn't something that people would mention because they were trainees and they were expected to work hard. Jisoo was a bit behind, it took her more time to get better at things so naturally she would practice more than other trainees.  
"Oh come on it's normal, I'm not a natural like you"  
"I'm not a natural, I mean I could improve a lot if I were to put in the work but I don’t have the resolve to do it. When I see you practice for so long all the time, I wish I had this determination"

That conversation kept playing in the back of Jisoo’s mind for a few days, she felt a sense of guilt because she had clearly misunderstood Jennie. She had never been close to her, in three years the couple of hours they spent in the training room was probably the longest time they had spent together.  
And so, she had envisioned Jennie as being really arrogant and proud, but she wasn't actually like that and just now she noticed that all of that confidence was a mask and that Jennie was actually very incertain as well.

Jisoo let out a sigh, she knew better than to let this type of thing get to her, she knew that what the entertainment company was trying to do was to set them against each other in order to make them more competitive, but she was also aware of how toxic that behavior could become. Yet she fell into this with Jennie.  
She was the type to try and think about every situation as rationally as she could. And despite the fact that she hated being wrong she couldn't help but notice that in this particular situation she had been wrong about Jennie. So she changed her mind about the younger girl.  
A few months had passed and Jennie had been asking for Jisoo’s help again multiple times. Even for things that she had done alone in the past, Jisoo was amused, it seemed to  
her that Jennie was more so looking to be with her rather than actually needing help.

"You did great"  
"Thank you"  
"But I was wondering why did you start calling me for help all of a sudden?"  
"Uhm.... I don't really know.... I guess.... I like to stay with you...."  
Jennie said that as if she were talking to herself but she quickly panicked when she realized what she had just said out loud.  
"This sounded kind of weird and not like I wanted to"  
Jisoo smirked while looking at the younger girl avoiding her gaze. Staying with me… she thought to herself.

She couldn't let go of that memory, even after a hard day of training those words would come back into her mind. She hadn't noticed before but she started to think about just how pretty Jennie was, her full lips, her eyes, her beautiful smile....  
Wow she thought why are you thinking about her like that all of a sudden. It's so weird, a few months ago I didn't like her and now I'm here thinking about her lips... She laughed it off. It's crazy how ridiculous thoughts can become. 

One thing that Jisoo hated was phone calls and everyone hanging out with her knew it. She liked to talk with people in person but when it was through the phone it just wasn't the same, she couldn't see the person's expression and even with a camera it wasn’t like talking to someone face to face. So she usually texted people unless there was a need for her to call someone.

But despite knowing this Jennie kept calling her and because Jisoo didn't want to upset the younger girl she would answer. However she would also make sure to remind Jennie that she didn’t like phone calls and that she would like for her to stop calling her. It worked for a few days and Jisoo thought that she had finally understood.  
But Jennie called her again, Jisoo picked up annoyed:

"Come on, why are you calling me? Didn't I tell you many times before that I prefer texting"  
"Yeah I'm so sorry..."  
"Okay but you didn't answer my question, why do you keep calling me?"  
"I guess.... I- I like to hear your voice"  
When the words left Jennie's mouth she panicked, she realized how weird it sounded.  
"Wait! I mean your voice is really nice and smoothing you know...Really uhm… relaxing"  
She tried to play it off as something normal that a friend would say to another friend.  
Jisoo didn't know what to say, it was so sudden and not at all the reason she was expecting.  
"Oh..."  
“Anyway I was just calling to ask about the song we have to learn for the next evaluation, can you tell me which version it is please?”  
Jisoo wasn’t really paying attention anymore, she answered and the call ended quickly. 

Jisoo couldn't help but think about Jennie these days, surely the younger girl didn't mean to say the things she did in a romantic way right? To be fair she herself didn’t know how she felt about the younger girl. She was thinking about her a lot and she did find her pretty but was that really enough to say she loved her? Jisoo wondered

As usual she would think about the situation in depth. And what is love exactly? That’s something she had never felt, not in this way at least. She did love her family and her friends but she doesn't recall loving someone in a romantic way. The things she knew about love, or that she thought she knew, were all from books she had read or from movies and dramas she had watched. 

They all presented love in a similar way but was there only one way of experiencing love? She had disliked Jennie for three whole years, it’s impossible for her to fall in love with her in just three month! At least that’s what the rational part of her brain was thinking, it didn’t make sense. 

At that very moment, Jisoo received a message from Jennie. At last she had understood that Jisoo didn’t like phone calls.  
“Are you free to hang out with me this evening after training?”  
Jisoo sighed, she couldn’t help but think about Jennie all of the time and the fact that the younger girl always wanted them to hang out together didn’t help either. 

Was it a date? Jisoo through all of a sudden. She really wanted to know how the other girl felt about her but she just couldn’t guess what was going on inside her head. Sure she had said things that were a bit suspicious in the past but what if Jennie was just someone that didn’t know how to properly speak her mind? What if she just meant to say these things in a friendly manner? 

Jisoo was panicked. So she went to seek advice from one of her best friends, Rosé. She told her the situation, well mostly she didn’t tell her that she thought that maybe just maybe she was in love with Jennie. Once she finished, Rosé laughed at her:  
“You’re so oblivious it’s cute”  
“What! What do you mean by that?”  
“What I mean is that Jennie obviously likes you! We noticed, I noticed, it seems like you’re the only one that doesn't see it”. 

Jisoo was speechless, how come her friends could see it that clearly and she had trouble deciphering the younger girl’s behavior? It wasn’t fair. 

Later this evening she went to see Jennie. They were walking in the almost empty streets of Seoul heading toward the Han River. It was very therapeutic for trainees to walk there, most of them did when they needed to liberate themselves from stress. 

Jennie was dressed pretty casually with a long red dress and very minimal makeup but Jisoo couldn’t help but think that she was very beautiful. How come she hadn’t noticed before? She also couldn’t stop herself from looking at her lips. 

Jisoo felt a bit self conscious, she couldn’t understand how a beautiful human being such as Jennie Kim could love her. She had been mocked for her appearance when she was a child and even though she was now considered to be one of the prettiest girls amongst the trainees she was still insecure about her appearance. 

“Why did you want us to go out”  
“Oh, you know I wanted some time off, training’s hard”  
“Yeah…” 

They had trained for almost 3 years and a half at this point and no debut in sight. They both knew before the beginning of that journey that it would be long and difficult but they didn’t think it would be this hard. 

Jennie suddenly stopped walking, it was night now, they were walking on the path next to the Han river. The stars were visible and beautiful. She looked at Jisoo with confidence:  
“I think I can say it now… I love you”  
Jisoo’s mouth opened without her even noticing it. She knew, she had for a while now but she also didn’t want to see it and now Jennie was confessing.  
“I know... “  
Jennie laughed at her answer.  
“Why are you so cold, all of a sudden? You don’t love me back?”  
Jisoo looked at her with intensity.  
“Well, you know how I’m always honest right?” Jennie nodded “So I’m not sure what it is that I feel about you, I think I love you, I mean you’re extremely pretty and charismatic and talented and…”

She stopped talking because Jennie had crossed the small gap between them; she was now only inches away from Jisoo’s face. Jisoo stared at Jennie’s lips, her beautiful lips, and she let the younger girl kiss her.  
It was a small peck but it wasn’t enough for Jisoo, so she gripped Jennie’s neck and kissed her, a real kiss this time, Jennie reciprocated. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity. Next they looked at each other, their cheeks were red from the excitation.  
Jisoo gathered her thoughts and said:  
“Jennie…. I love you too”.  
Jennie smiled proudly. 

They kept walking while holding hands. It was a beautiful night and they both know they would remember it forever.  
Right when they arrived at the front of YG’s building and before going into their respectives dorms, Jennie stopped Jisoo a second time.  
“Please, promise me one thing…”  
“Yes?”  
“Debut with me, let’s be together forever”.  
“Yes forever” Jisoo smirked.  
“Pinky promise” Jennie said as she held her pinky up.  
Jisoo laughed at her childish antics but made the promise by linking her pinky with Jennies.  
“Kim Jisoo, we will debut together”.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
